Darn Those Persistent Knockers!
by KrystalClear101
Summary: All I wanted to do was disappear. To crawl into a deep abyss of sadness and self-pity. To stay there forever. It seemed possible, right? But…there was one problem. He wouldn’t let me. Advanceshipping.


**Description: **All I wanted to do was disappear. To crawl into a deep abyss of sadness and self-pity. To stay there forever. It seemed possible, right? But…there was one problem. He wouldn't let me. Advanceshipping.

I don't own Pokémon.

**Darn those persistent knockers!**

The moment that I had imagined for five straight years had finally arrived. And here I was, standing in the middle of a densely populated arena filled with millions of people all waiting for the same outcome as my opponent and me. But I already knew that outcome, sadly.

I looked over at him, sweat glistening down his forehead. His eyes said it all and I was the last person who wanted to hear it. As those last seconds ticked on, I knew my fate had been sealed. The only thing left to do was look at the scoreboard with my face on it. And there you have it.

"Ladies and gentlemen! After this intense sudden death battle round, we finally have a winner!" the announcer shouted into the microphone.

"This year's Johto Grand Festival winner is Drew!" I couldn't bear it. The screams of cheers and praise for him. The sighs and boos for me. My head went down and I couldn't see anything other than my shoes and the dirt. I looked up, and there was my Blaziken standing in front of me. There were scratches and bruises covering its entire body as it struggled to stand.

"Hey…Blaziken. You were amazing. I couldn't have gotten this far without you and…" I couldn't hold the urge any longer. I lunged forward and wrapped my arms around its long torso, ignoring the aftermaths of blaze.

"I love you." I whispered out as I felt its arms hugging me back. When I pulled away, I looked over at Drew and I was surprised. This would've been the perfect opportunity for him to mock me but he almost looked sad. Slowly, he made his way over to me with his left hand behind his back.

"I always knew this day would come. I just wish it had turned out better." He admitted.

"You did…good May." He said handing me a rose. It was blue. I gave a smile and took it, grateful that the thorns had been removed. I took it and smelled it before holding it close to my chest.

"Thanks Drew. Congratulations." I said as I extended my hand. He smiled and took it, showing off good sportsmanship. The crowd erupted with cheers as we both faced them and waved. Thousands of thoughts were flying through my head and I was every emotion but happy.

* * *

I chose not to go to the annual after party, but to sit in my room and pack my things. I had planned to leave right after the festival anyway, might as well get ready, right? I knew it was only a matter time before I broke down. I sat on the edge of my bed, staring out the window at all the bright lights of Olivine City. It was probably around eight o'clock.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

I heard. I gave a sigh and stood up to open the door. Then I stopped. Was I _really_ in the mood to see someone right now? Let's be honest. I just lost my THIRD Grand Festival against my BIGGEST rival. Did I _really_ want to talk? No! Of course not! I didn't want to do anything but sit inside of this room and sulk.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

Persistence will get you nowhere. I sat atop the bed and folded my arms on top of my chest, waiting for this person to go away. Then a whistling sound came from outside and I saw the fireworks exploding in the air. Most likely from the after party. It got me thinking about the Grand Festival again and how I worked so hard to get there. I finally beat Solidad and Harley…only to lose to Drew.

Hot tears stung my eyes and I couldn't hold the urge to cry any longer. It all went downhill when I felt a drop of water hit my arm. Then another drop. Then another. And before I knew it, I was sobbing fitfully into my hands. It was like everything I had worked for continued to show me that I still wasn't good enough.

All those late nights of training for appeals and battles. The blood, sweat and now, the tears that I had shed, they didn't mean a thing if I had nothing to show for. I brought my knees up to my chest and hugged them, burying my head inside of them. I felt myself shaking and trembling. More whistling sounds came from outside and flashes of pink and blue appeared and illuminated the room for a split second, almost like lightning.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

My goodness! Can't they take the hint? After the third knock, any normal person would've left. Obviously this person has some rejection issues. It only made me more upset that someone had the nerve to disturb me while I was in my state of depression. Don't they have any kind of regard for what I'm feeling right now? For how worthless I am right now? Don't they?

"Go away!" I shouted with my voice cracking. I sniffled and wiped my nose with my finger, hoping they would take the hint and leave. I stared at the door, the light from the hallway seeping through the bottom. I held in a long breath and looked down at my knees. I couldn't stand how I was feeling. I couldn't stand myself at the moment or anything about me.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

"Ugh!" I shot up from the bed and stomped my way to the door. I didn't care how I looked or my current attitude. I was mad that this person wouldn't leave me the heck alone. Here I am dealing with some emotional trauma and they had the audacity to knock on the door as if they have something important to say.

"What the heck do you want? Can't you see that I don't want to see anyone right now? Just go away!" I shouted with a cracking voice and clenched eyes, fresh tears sliding down my visage. I didn't care who it was: a fan, a lost Poochyena, or the President of the Pokémon fan club, Mister Sukizo himself. I just wanted to be alone.

But strangely, I didn't hear anyone retaliate against my tirade. I didn't hear anyone running down the hallway, crying. I didn't hear anything but my own heartbeat thumping in my ears. I just stood there, further embarrassing myself. I cried, and cried, clutching the doorknob tightly in my hand just waiting for whoever this was to leave.

Then I felt arms wrapping around me, holding me close. I was shocked. Opening my eyes, looking into little beady black ones with a bright yellow face to match. A Pikachu? There's only one person I know who has a Pikachu on his shoulder and that's Ash. But this can't be him…can it?

He squeezed tighter and I soon found myself struggling to breathe. My hands fell to my sides and I found myself bring them up to return the hug. I buried my head in his right shoulder and the tears came back. I don't know where they came from, but they just kept pouring out like rain. His hand rubbed my back slowly.

And here we were, standing in the middle of the hallway, hugging each other like the two crazy teens that we were. Soon my sobs ceased and he pulled back to look at me. All I saw was happiness and compassion in auburn his eyes. There wasn't a hint of pity and that's when I realized why he kept knocking. All I wanted to do was disappear. To crawl into a deep abyss of sadness and self-pity. To stay there forever. It seemed possible, right? But…there was one problem. He wouldn't let me.

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys liked this one. Um…that's all…I guess. Thanks for reading!

4 Sure!


End file.
